


Fire

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Series: SWtOR shorts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, it's only there if you squint, pre-relationship I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: A discovery on Belsavis leaves a sour taste in Jedi A'den's mouth. Being a man of action and little sense, he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Lord Scourge
Series: SWtOR shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760782
Kudos: 17





	Fire

"What."

It isn't a question. It isn't even a statement, Scourge thinks. He can feel the rage twisting off his Jedi, hot flames licking at his skin, smoke clouding his eyes. Whatever vision the senator and the Republic dog have must be incredible, for the colonel at least has the good sense to look terrified. He has heard what Scourge has heard. Jedi Knight A'den Vizsla was issuing a warning.

The senator, too proud to be anything but blind, continues to ramble on about the experiment, and Vizsla's hand twitches toward his lightsaber. Scourge, strong as he is, has a very hard time holding in his smirk. The colonel catches the twitch and steps between Vizsla and the senator, tries to mollify him, and the senator suddenly seems to notice Vizsla's face. He lets out a quiet shriek, a tea kettle at most, before fear turns to anger.

"They're dangerous criminals!" Tudos says. _You just don't get it,_ Scourge thinks.

"THEY WERE _BORN_ HERE!" Vizsla- Scourge wracks his brain looking for a suitable word, but all he sees is fire. Vizsla roars. "There were Mandalorians," he continues, "Jedi, children being punished for their parents crimes! How the _hell_ did you think I would sanction this?!"

And the lightsaber, with it's cracked and bleeding crystal, leaps to life, crackling dark orange and thirsting for blood. The colonel, either out of cowardice or some suddenly acquired wisdom, dives out of the way.

"They're aliens! It's not like they matter!" The worm cries. His pride keeps him from admitting the danger he's in, but Scourge can see in his eyes he knows. Scourge allows himself a small grin. "Colonel! Stop him! This could cause a diplomatic incident!"

"I. Don't. Care." Vizsla says before the colonel can say anything, and before anyone can move, there is a lightsaber in Senator Tudos' chest. Vizsla turns to Colonel Hauer. "Shut it down."

"Master Jedi - !"

Vizsla twirls his lightsaber, once bright circle in the air.

"Yes, sir," The colonel says.

"I'll send someone later to make sure you kept your word," Vizsla says, deactivating his lightsaber and turning to Scourge. Scourge's breath is taken away - molten gold eyes are melting back into their normal steel grey - and he barely hears Vizsla's next words: "Come. We have work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> So how about Project Noble Focus? The one about racial experimentation? Isn't that a fun project!
> 
> Senator Tudos can go rot in hell, along with everyone who supported that.
> 
> Thank you to that post on Tumblr talking about the Republic side of Belavis' quests. Maybe I'll do one for the Imp side, if I ever get particularly inspired. This was written earlier this evening, and has not been edited beyond exchanging Warden Graal for Colonel Hauer (it's been a while since I played through that particular quest).
> 
> ANYwho, A'den is a former member of clan Vizsla, but not, like. Related to anyone important. Just an fyi on the name.


End file.
